a coffe stain 1
by sauvage
Summary: la force des donuts et du café!


A coffe stain  
  
Auteur : Cassandra dit cassy fan incontesté de jag ! Genre: romance harm/ mac et autre!! A découvrir! Spoilers: pendant la saison 7 après le départ de Mic et de Renée. Résumé: tout commence par une tache de café... et l'adoration que Bud porte aux beignets! J'écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et non dans un but lucratif, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction que je porte au regard du public, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie d'écrire vos propres fanfics surtout sur jag car il n'y en a pas des masses en français ! Elle peut être diffusée librement je vous demanderais juste de m'en informer par e-mails, pareil si vous avez le désir de vous en inspirer, ou pour tout autre commentaire merci d'avance. Voici l'adresse : sauvagedesbois@hotmail.com  
  
Lundi 29septembre 2003 Q.G. du Jag Falls church Virginie 9:00  
  
Mac franchit la porte de l'ascenseur du Jag; elle était en retard et pressée: Encore une rude journée pensa-t-elle! En plein dans ses pensées elle percuta Harm de plein fouet, celui-ci renversa son café sur son beau et blanc uniforme. Oups,! Je suis désolée lui lança Mac. Pour toute réponse il grimaça, et passa un doigt sur la taché de café qu'il porta à sa bouche: Un si bon café! Que j'ai spécialement apporté pour ne plus avoir à subir l'horrible déca. Du Jag! Mac vous n'avez pas honte! Je vais essayer de vous enlever ça! Dit-elle en l'entraînant dans la salle de break Quand ils franchirent la porte de la cuisine ils rencontrèrent Sturgis qui se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ! Harm n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre par l'une de ses bonnes blagues que déjà Mac avait fermé la porte et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la table. Elle fit volte-face vers l'évier et s'entreprit à rechercher l'eau écarlate. ( A n'utiliser que sur le blanc ! ) Retirez votre chemise Capitaine ! Lui ordonna-t-elle Vous êtes sure Marine ? ! A moins que vous vouliez que je vous nettoie avec ; oui ! Renchérit-elle Harm obtempéra. Quand elle se retourna le produit dans les mains elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide regard baladeur sur le torse nu de son partenaire, ce qui fit sourire Harm, il lui tendit sa chemise. Elle la nettoya dans le lavabo pendant que Harm la taquinait avec des blagues sur les Marines et le café! Au moins il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle. Ils plaisantèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Voilà votre chemise est comme neuve ! En effet la force de frottage d'un marine et un bon produit (pas de pub !) Avaient eut raison de l'horrible tâche ! Vous avez un vrai talent Ninja-girl ! Mais je ne vais pas me balader avec une chemise trempée ! Pour toute réponse Elle jeta la chemise en question sur le radiateur. Vous seriez parfaite en femme d'intérieur ! s'esclaffa-t-il Le sourire de mac disparut et elle se rembrunit, des souvenirs lui arrivèrent à l'esprit, ceux de Mic qu'elle aurait dut épouser, ses sentiments pour Harm ; Cela gâchait tellement sa vie ! Mac je suis désolé, lança-t-il pour se rattraper ; je ne voulais pas que vous repensiez à Brumby. Je ne pensais pas à lui mentit-elle ou du mois pas qu'a lui ajouta-t-elle à demi-voix. Et je ne croîs pas être une si bonne femme d'intérieur que ça Harm ! Sinon croyez-vous vraiment que je serais encore célibataire ? Il eut un élan de tendresse vers elle et il la prit dans ses bras malgré sa résistance. Sarah, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, ce simple geste la fit frissonner de tout son corps, Moi je serais toujours là pour toi finit-il. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Harm et Mac tournèrent le regard pour voir qui venait les déranger mais ils n'eurent pas le réflexe de se séparer ou trop tard car Bud les regardaient les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte.- Monsieur, Madame, désoler de vous.... Il ne finit pas sa phrase et referma la porte abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de voir mais heureux. Sturgis passant par-là s'arrêta et le questionna... Deux minutes plus tard Mac et Harm sortirent de la salle de cuisine. Tous les membres du Jag les regardaient le sourire en coin. Tiner s'approcha d'eux. Félicitations M., Mme, au fait colonel voici le dossier de l'affaire Buxton, L'amiral est au courant il vous a tous deux mis sur l'affaire. Il partit sans en attendre plus et Mac murmura un vague merci Tiner. Mac et Harm se jetèrent un regard surpris, décidément ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi le quartier-maître voulait parler ! Cela dura toute la journée, des petites allusions comme celle-ci. Mac et Harm se posaient de questions chacun dans leur coin mais aucun d'un n'avait le temps d'y répondre vu la montagne de travaille qui les attendaient. Non ils ne pouvaient pas... ils ne pensent tout de même pas que.... Impossible ! Se persuada Mac assailli par les doutes. Ce soir là lorsque l'amiral vit par la fenêtre ses deux meilleurs avocats quittés le bureau il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Appartement de Mac Le jour même Georgetown 20:00  
  
Mac étudiait le dossier Buxton quand la sonnette retentit. Elle quitta son dossier frustré de ne pas avoir le temps de rédiger les dernières idées qui fulminaient dans son cerveau en plein travaille. Elle ouvrit la porte le stylo à la bouche. - Oh Harm ! Dit-elle après s'être fait violence pour ôter le fameux stylo d'entre ses lèvres. Il était habillé de la manière la plus décontractée possible lorqu'on va voir sa meilleure amie et plus dans ses rêves. Eh ! J'ai pensé qu'un peu de saine nourriture chinoise serait la bienvenue dit-il en lui Désignant le sachet de papier brun encore fumant qu'il tenait de sa main gauche. De plus cela remettrait de l'ordre dans votre estomac et empêcherait cet horrible steak que je vois sur la table d'atterrir dans votre bouche ! Mac sourit à cette remarque et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Alors quoi de neuf marine ? Lança-t-il en même temps qu'il s'effondra dans le canapé. Je terminais mes conclusions sur le dossier Buxton. Non, je parlais de quoi de neuf dans votre vie Mac ! répondit- il. Mac s'assied prés de lui sur le canapé, Rien Harm vous connaissez déjà ma vie par cœur ! Plaisanta- t- elle. Et Brumby, des nouvelles ? Non aucunes. Sa réponse sèche se suivit d'un long silence, la tension était palpable entre les deux avocats. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harm décida de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous n'avez rien remarquer d'inhabituel au bureau ? Si vous parlez des mimiques de Bud, ou des allusions de Sturgis sur je ne sais quoi, alors oui il se passe des choses étranges au JAG. Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur. Oui je l'ai remarquer moi aussi ! Tout a coup le sourire d'Harm disparut de ses lèvres. Mac nous devons EN parler. Dit- il. Parler de quoi Harm ? Demanda- t- elle inquiète du ton solennel que son partenaire venait brusquement d'employer. De nous. Répondit- il simplement. Mac baissa les yeux, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Sarah, murmura- t- il, il lui prit sa main dans la sienne, j'ai besoin de toi Je suis la Harm... Oui mais pas aussi proche de moi que je le voudrais. Tu en es sur ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur d'une chose de toute ma vie !  
  
Lendemain matin Bureau du JAG Washington D.C 9 :00  
  
Mac débarqua au bureau avec son exactitude coutumière quand a Harm il arriva avec 10 minutes de retard ! (Seulement !). A peine arriver il bondit littéralement dans le bureau de son colonel préféré : Hello marine, bien dormi ? Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit Harm ! répondit-elle en réprimant un bâillement Moi non plus avoua le beau capitaine, je n'ai as cesser de penser a ce que je vous ai dit Vous regrettez ? Un pilote ne regrette jamais ! Vous m'en direz tant ! ! ! Sur ce ils se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leur bureau respectif. Harm travailla toute la matinée comme un damné ne sachant comment sa partenaire et meilleure amie avait pris la chose, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé de toute la journée et surtout n'en avait pas eut l'occasion notamment du fait de la présence de leurs collaborateurs respectifs. Mac elle n'arrivait pas a travailler elle se posait sans arrêt des questions : pourquoi m'avoir dit ça maintenant ? Et non avant ? Quelles sentiments avait il pour elle ? La journée passa donc pour chacun d'eux dans la plus grande des confusions Mac ne travailla pas la moitié de ce qu'elle aurait dut et Harm et bien lui au contraire s'acharna au boulot !  
  
QG du jag bureau de Mac Falls church Virginie 16 :00 Mac en pouvait plus, impossible pour elle de se concentrée sur le moindre dossier. Toute la journée elle avait ressasser ce que lui avait fait entrevoir Harm car ce n'était pas non plus très clair a ses yeux ! Depuis quand un homme est il clair dans ses propos ? Ereinté par tant de réflexion elle quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans la cuisine .  
  
Salle de break du jag ou cuisine ! Falls church virginie 16 :05 Mac fit une entré fracassante dans la cuisine, il faut dire qu'elle était en manque de café ! Personne a l'horizon, elle se rua sur la machine pour s'en faire chauffer un. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un beau capitaine de frégate, THE flyboy ! fit son entrée. hello Mac ! lança-t-il alors vous avez finit les conclusions du dossier buxton ? je ne les ai même pas commencées ! grommela-t-elle vous prenez du retard marine ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes que je sache ! en disant cela Harm s'étais rapproché de son colonel préféré par derrière alors qu'elle scrutait d'un œil vide la machine a café, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le café bouillait dangereusement et qu'il aurait été judicieux qu'elle retire cette fichu bouilloire de son support ! Harm surpris du manque de réaction de son marine attrapa la bouilloire pour cela il entoura des bras Mac. Bud que fais-tu ? Lança Harriet a son mari. Celui- ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et pour se donner contenance il avala un donuts entier ! Sa bouche se retrouva barbouiller de sucre. Ghum faisrdf rghien mham gchechi ! Bud tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ! Tu regardais par la porte entrebâiller de la cuisine je me trompe peut être ? Chut Harriet ne parle pas si fort ! Tu va déranger le colonel et le capitaine ! ! Ah oui et en quoi. Chut regarde par la porte ! Harriet s'avança et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine suffisant pour voir Harm entouré Mac de ses bras ou ce qu'elle crut voir ! -ouha ! Bud le colonel et le capitaine ensemble ! Ça me paraissait tellement improbable maintenant ! Tiner passa par la et s'approcha du couple Roberts pour savoir ce qui se passait ! Il repartit bien vite au faits dés événements pour colporter la nouvelle a tout le personnel du jag ! Il avait gagner son pari Harm et Mac étais bien ensembles !  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine : Harm n'avait pas retirer ses bras autour de Mac, alors que la bouilloire était en lieu sure depuis longtemps ! Harm a propos de notre discussion d'hier .... Vous voulez savoir si je regrette cette confidence ? Oui Non bien sure que non, je me sens libéré d'un poids marine-vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela fait du bien ! Et je suis prés a vous faire une confidence de plus même ! Oh vraiment quelle est - elle alors ? Répondit- Mac en exerçant une légère pression sur son bras avec ses mains quelle avait refermé sur ses bras enlaces autour d'elle pour l'encourager à poursuivre.( Vous comprenez ? Moi nan !) Pour répondre Harm fit glisser son visage tous prés de son oreille lui mordit et lui lança : Et bien que je vous aime marine ! Je suis totalement épris et fou amoureux de vous ! Qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Si vous avez des remarques ou suggestions pour la suite n'hésitez pas et écrivez-moi : sauvagedesbois@hotmail.com 


End file.
